Collection
by Ecchymose
Summary: Cet été, je suis tombée amoureuse. Amoureuse de leur couple et de ce que les auteurs en faisaient. Et quand j'aime, je ne compte pas. Malheureusement, il y a peu de fictions françaises sur eux. Je me suis  donc plongée dans les fictions anglaises et decidé de vous les livrer aujourd'hui en espérant que vous tomberez aussi amoureux d'eux.
1. Prendre son temps

**DISCLAIMER : Ce texte ne m'appartient pas, il est traduit de Taking Its Time de AliciaHarmony18. Les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, the queen ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Prendre son temps**

Drago arriva à la maison après une longue journée de travail, heureux d'être capable de se caler et de se relaxer avec sa magnifique femme, Astoria.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'intérieur d'un petit bar dans le centre de Londres, aucun des deux n'était de bonne humeur à ce moment-là, et d'une certaine façon une étincelle s'était mise à briller entre eux, comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Presque un an plus tard, ils étaient fiancés l'un à l'autre et ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux.

Leurs parents respectifs acceptèrent à contre-coeur le mariage, au moins satisfaits du fait qu'ils soient tous deux des Sang -Pur et il était désagréablement évident qu'ils étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ils se marièrent en Juin, au Manoir Malefoy, rempli de près de deux-cents cinquante invités, la majorité d'eux était des parents éloignés que le couple ne connaissait même pas.

Récemment, ils avaient déménagé dans leur propre cottage, espérant avoir beaucoup plus d'intimité qu'ils n'en avaient au Manoir. Le couple avait désespérément essayé d'avoir un enfant ensemble sans être récompensé depuis presque dix mois maintenant.

Le soir où Drago rentra à la maison, il entendit de faibles sanglots venant de la salle de bain. Terriblement inquiet, il accourut vers la salle d'eau pour trouver son épouse pleurant dans le bain vide, portant sa robe de nuit en soie blanche, sa chevelure chocolat relevée en un chignon lâche.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ?" demanda Drago, se précipitant vers sa femme et l'enlaçant dans un large câlin.

Astoria attrapa une petite bouteille de potion qui avait été posée sur le bord de la baignoire et la tendit à son mari, baissant honteusement la tête tandis qu'il lisait les instructions de la bouteille.

_Potion de Grossesse Possible_

_1. Prendre précautionneusement le coton-tige fourni dans la boîte et effectuer un frottis de votre bouche, en faisant en sorte d'obtenir le plus de salive possible dessus._

_2. Placer le coton-tige dans la petite bouteille de potion et remuez vigoureusement._

_3. Laisser reposer pendant cinq minutes puis vérifier le résultat._

_Résultats : Rose ; Félicitations vous êtes enceinte !_

_Vert ; Désolée, pas cette fois._

Drago regarda la bouteille transparente. Le liquide dedans était d'une lumineuse couleur verte, à sa plus grande déception.

Astoria commença à sangloter à nouveau et il jeta la potion dans la poubelle avant de sortir sa femme du bain et de la porter dans leur chambre où il la serra alors qu'elle balbutiait :

"Je suis tellement désolée Drago, pleurait-elle dans son épaule, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te diner ce que tu veux.

- Chut, lui murmura-t-il apaisant, dessinant des cercles sur son dos, de quoi parles-tu ? Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux, d'accord ?"

Elle continua de pleurer.

"Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Tous nos autres amis sont partis pour avoir beaucoup de bébés et je ne peux même pas t'en donner un seul ! Je suis une épouse inutile."

Drago s'assit plus droit, regardant Astoria la mort dans l'âme.

"Maintenant écoute bien, Astoria, je t'aimerai quoiqu'il arrive, si nous avons dix enfants ou aucun. Je t'ai épousée car tu es la plus belle, la plus drôle et la plus intelligente femme qui s'est donnée la peine de me parler en retour."

Astoria rigola -au moins essaya malgré ses pleurs- au souvenir que Drago remémorait. Astoria avait su qu'elle pouvait détruire le mur péniblement gardé qu'il avait érigé autour de lui, et alors qu'elle l'exaspérait en le faisant, elle continuait, capturant à la fin son coeur.

"Peut-être que ton corps est juste entrain de te faire attendre, alors ne te précipites pas trop tôt. Tu n'as pas besoin de me contenter avec un enfant Tori, tu m'as déjà comblé en devenant ma femme.

- Mais je t'ai entendu parler avec la sœur Daphné ! Je t'ai entendu parler à propos de ton envie d'avoir un bébé !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago se souvint de la conversation dont il ignorait qu'Astoria avait connaissance.

_C'était une fraîche après-midi d'Octobre et Drago et Astoria rendaient visite à la sœur de cette dernière, Daphné Zabini, née Greengrass. Daphné et Blaise avaient récemment eu leur deuxième bébé, une magnifique petite fille nommée Anastasia Claire._

_Ils s'assurant dans le salon de leur propriété -Blaise n'étant pas encore rentré du travail- et le couple admirait la petite fille tenue avec douceur dans les bras de sa mère._

_"Elle est ravissante Daph' !" s'exclama Astoria, donnant à sa sœur un baiser sur la joue._

_Daphné acquiesça d'agrément. On ne pouvait nier que son bébé était splendide._

_Daphné leva les yeux sur Drago qui était en train de regarder Anastasia avec crainte._

_"Veux-tu la porter Drago ?" demanda-t-elle, souriant à sa réaction._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son visage pâlit et il s'apprêtait à refuser l'offre, effrayé de faire quelque chose de mal._

_"Allez ! Assied-toi confortablement. Je te parlerai tout du long._

_- D'...D'accord...?" bégaya Drago, inquiet pour la vie du bébé._

_- Alors, tiens tes bras comme cela, dit-elle en lui montrant comment elle la portait, et tu dois avoir une main supportant son cou, d'accord ?"_

_Elle plaça la petite dans ses bras et il se tendit. Anastasia ouvrit grand ses yeux et ils rayonnèrent de bleu avec des reflets marrons les traversant, le parfait mélange de ses parents. Drago se relaxa apres un moment, ne bougeant jamais ses bras._

_Astoria regardait son mari avec amour et tristesse, avant de s'excuser, se retirant vers la salle de bain, incapable de regarder plus._

_" Alors...Drago, quand est-ce que toi et ma sœur allez finalement en mettre un en route ? Rit-elle, ignorant qu'Astoria écoutait derrière la porte._

_"Heu, je ne suis pas sûr. Nous essayons... Disons que cela nécessite de heu..._

_- Prendre son temps ?_

_- Exactement." acquiesça Drago, baissant les yeux sur le petit laser dans ses bras._

_Il était pressé de tenir son propre enfant un jour._

_"Voudrais-tu un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda Daphné, connaissant déjà la réponse._

_- Une fille."_

_Daphné parut choquée par sa réponse._

_" Une fille ? Mais et la tradition des Malefoy ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais été un grand adepte des traditions, dit-il en haussant les épaules, si je l'étais, j'aurais été fiancé à Pansy Parkinson et vivrais une vie de damnation."_

_Daphné rit bruyamment à la mention de son ancienne meilleure amie, la pauvre fille au visage de bouledogue qui pensait que le monde tournait autour d'elle._

_"Très bien, alors pourquoi veux-tu une fille ?"_

_Drago soupira avant de commencer :_

_"Je veux une fille car je pourrais la traiter comme une princesse et briser la tradition ainsi que faire des tresses à ses cheveux. Je veux être capable de la protéger, elle et Astoria, et d'être là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive. Je veux qu'elle soit la petite Princesse de son Papa et je veux qu'elle soit avec qui elle veut, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de qui elle souhaite. Je serais pareil avec un fils cependant, ne te méprends pas. Rien qu'avoir un enfant, cela doit être génial. J'espère juste que cela arrivera bientôt._

_- Oh, Drago est devenu tout doux ! Rigola Daphné, adorant secrètement comment il avait bien mieux tourné._

_- Ouais, avoua-t-il tout bas, ne dus pas à Astoria que tu m'as vu comme ça. Je veux toujours apparaître fort à ses yeux."_

_Astoria ferma étroitement les eux et prit une respiration d'air frais avant de rentrer dans la pièce, prétendant n'avoir rien entendu. Aucun d'eux ne savait qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même, Astoria était en train de mourir._

"Oh Astoria, gémit Drago, serrant fort son épouse, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Oui j'aimerais des enfants, mais tout de suite, tu es ma priorité numéro un. Je veux que tu décompresses et que tu ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de gosses pour le moment, d'accord ? Cela arrivera quand cela arrivera, d'accord ?

- Je te promets que je te donnerai un enfant Drago, je te le promets. Nous aurons notre propre petit bébé bientôt, d'accord ? Renifla-t-elle tristement.

- D'accord chérie, dit-il en soupirant devant la détermination de sa femme, maintenant dors."

Quatre mois plus tard :

C'était le vingt-cinquième anniversaire de Drago et il se réveilla en se sentant très fatigué, puis heureux d'avoir sa journée de libre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à surveiller des patients à l'hôpital, aussi indécent que cela sonnait.

Il regarda le côté du lit de sa femme et remarqua qu'elle n'était nulle part dans son champ de vision. Il se redressa dans son lit et l'appela.

" Je viens." chantonna-t-elle, de bonne humeur et Drago de relaxa, sachant que son épouse allait bien.

Il essayait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter mais c'était quelque chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien.

Astoria entra dans la chambre portant une tasse de café et deux cadeaux, l'un plutôt gros et carré et l'autre petit et de forme bizarre.

"Bonjour chérie." sourit Drago, prenant le café de ses mains et s'asseyant encore plus droit, désireux d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Sans parler, Astoria sourit et lui donne ses présents. Il ouvrit la grosse boîte en premier, pour découvrir un nouveau chaudron d'or. Dedans était contenu le nouveau livre de potions qui avait été épuisé dans chaque boutique.

"Whaou Tori ! Comment l'as-tu obtenu ?

- J'ai mes techniques, sourit malicieusement Astoria, heureuse de voir qu'il appréciait son cadeau. Je l'ai pré-commandé au début de l'année, je savais que tu le voudrais. Bien, ouvre celui-ci."

Drago prit le plus petit paquet des mains d'Astoria et l'ouvrit lentement.

Astoria s'assit avec impatience sur le lit, cachant son petit sourire de ses mains. Il la regarda perplexe avant qu'elle ne claque les mains pour le faire continuer d'ouvrir l'emballage.

Il sortit le cadeau et tint dans sa main, une petit et transparente bouteille de potion. En un instant il sut de laquelle il s'agissait. Dedans, le liquide était rose.

" Oh mon Dieu !"

Il jeta ses présents sur le lit et tira Astoria sur lui, m'embrassant passionnément alors qu'elle s'esclaffait.

"Tu veux dire, un bébé ? Nous allons avoir un bébé ?"

Astoria acquiesça tandis qu'elle riait devant son excitation. Il posa sa main sur son ventre et elle sentit des papillons voler en elle alors qu'il le faisait. Drago l'étendit doucement et l'embrassa pleinement sur les lèvres avant de descendre sur son ventre, sur lequel il fondit également en baisers.

"Joyeux anniversaire Drago. Je peux finalement te donner ce que tu voulais." Sourit Astoria, des larmes inondant ses yeux.

Elle était désormais complètement heureuse.

" C'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie ! Je t'aime Astoria." Souffla Drago avant de se pencher pour un autre baiser.

* * *

**The End ! **

**Une review ? Vous ferez deux heureuses car je la transmettrai à l'auteur ;)**


	2. Sang-Pur

**DISCLAIMER : Ce texte ne m'appartient pas, il est traduit de celui de MademoiselleFantastique. Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Sang-Pur**

"Drago ?"

La tête du garçon blond chercha la personne qui venait de l'appeler et ce qu'il vit le laissa muet.

Il regarda la petite brune, Astoria Greengrass !

"Puis-je entrer ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment et le regarda doucement avec ses grands yeux marrons. Drago crut qu'elle souhaitait faire fondre son cœur mais l'idée le fit rire.

La mâchoire d'Astoria se décrocha devant sa réaction mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner pour sortir de la chambre, Drago la retenue :

"Bien sûr !"

Il remarqua bientôt les ombres foncées sous ses yeux. Il semblait qu'elle les avait cachées sous du maquillage mais cela ne marchait manifestement pas très bien.

"Si tu veux que je te montre un sort avec lequel tu pourrais cacher tes cernes, je t'en prie. J'attends." commença-t-il avec un sourire démoniaque.

Astoria le regardait en étant muette. Comment un beau jeune homme, héritier de la famille Malefoy, pouvait être un tel connard ? Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de capter son regard mais il n'avait jamais semblé s'intéresser à elle alors elle avait décidé de lui demander. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Rien, n'est-ce pas ? Certes Astoria n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps, mais c'était la faute de Drago ! Il était constamment dans son esprit et elle ne pouvait pas se le sortir de la tête !

Elle regarda timidement ses ongles des mains avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Pourquoi es-tu si mauvais Drago ?"

Sa question semblait tellement innocente mais elle fit trembler Drago de rage. Il toussa difficilement avant de la regarder méchamment.

"Que viens-tu juste de dire ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si mauvais ? Tu es toujours contre les Moldus et tu traites les Weasley de traitres. Je ne sais franchement pas pourquoi tu es si amer et je m'en fiche vraiment mais je déteste ton affreux point de vue !"

Il y eut un grand et intense silence pendant lequel Drago réfléchit aux mots de la jeune Serpentard. Était-il aussi terrible qu'elle l'avait décrit ? Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de briser le silence.

"Tu sais Astoria, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu as été répartie à Serpentard. Daphné t'a décrite telle une gentille et intelligente jeune femme. Mais tu dois être très courageuse pour venir ici et me dire combien je suis affreux. Je pense que Serdaigle ou Gryffondor t'auraient aussi bien convenu. Alors pourquoi Serpentard ?"

Il savait qu'il avait changé de sujet mais cela l'intéressait. Pourquoi pas Serdaigle alors qu'elle était si intelligente ? Pourquoi pas Gryffondor alors qu'elle était si courageuse ?

Elle était totalement décontenancée.

"M'as-tu réellement demandé ça ?"

Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Je l'ai fait."

Elle leva un sourcil.

"Tu essayes de changer de sujet. Je veux une réponse et ensuite je répondrai à la tienne. Déclara-t-elle avant de rigoler doucement.

- Ce n'est pas ton affaire, Astoria, soupira Drago.

- Comme mes problèmes ne sont pas les tiens, rétorqua-t-elle.

'Jolie et arrogante. Une Greengrass typique, elle est exactement comme sa grande sœur.' Pensa Drago et sourit à la plus jeune Greengrass devant lui.

"Arrêtes de sourire comme un idiot et donne-moi une réponse." demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

Il plissa les sourcils.

"Tu es en train de me dire ce que je dois faire ? Une fille ?

- Je ne suis pas seulement une fille ! Je suis bien plus que cela ! Je suis une Sang-Pur souviens-toi. Je crois que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été répartie à Serpentard, et le fait que je ne pouvais pas décevoir mes parents. Tout comme Daphné.

- C'était la réponse que je voulais entendre, Astoria. Maintenant hors de ma vue. Je dois apprendre pour mes BUSEs. Peut-être qu'un jour je répondrais à tes questions."

Astoria le regarda avec incrédulité en comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

"Tu es une telle ordure Malefoy ! Je ne peux pas croire que Rogue te préfère à Harry !"

Drago se leva brusquement en entendant le nom de son ennemi.

"Tu es amie avec Potter ?"

Astoria croisa les bras et le regarda en colère.

"Bien sûr que je suis amie avec Harry ! C'est un gentil jeune homme, bien plus gentil que toi, espèce d'idiot ! S'écria-t-elle bruyamment avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce, laissant un Drago songeur derrière elle.

Était-il réellement une ordure, un idiot ?

"J'ai besoin de sortir cette jeune femme de mon esprit" murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de sourpirer et de courir après Astoria et de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait savoir sur lui.

"Astoria ! Attend une minute !"

Il se précipita à la suite de la brune qui s'immobilisa immédiatement en entendant son nom.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? Cracha-t-elle, le foudroyant du regard.

- Du calme, Astoria. Je ne vais pas te tuer ou te faire quelque chose comme ça.

- Vas-tu dire quelque chose de méchant sur ma famille ou mes amis ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas si je ne te tuerais pas." Siffla-t-elle.

Il rit derechef avant de secouer sa tête.

"Bien sûr que non ma chère ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Honnêtement ? Tu es une ordure, un connard, un... Commença-t-elle mais il l'interrompit immédiatement.

- D'accord. Je ne veux pas écouter ça. Je suis que je suis génial, pas besoin d'être jalouse." Déclara-t-il fièrement.

La jeune femme le regarda avec effarement.

"Merlin, tu es un tel imbécile !

- Avec plaisir, Astoria ! Maintenant laisse-moi revenir à ta question."

Elle secoua la tête.

"Non Drago. Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas écouter le récit de ta pauvre enfance. Je sais que tu as grandis...affreusement. Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. » Déclara-t-elle calmement.

Il la regarda surpris.

"Deux fois ?

- Tous ceux qui ont des yeux et des oreilles à Poudlard savent comment tu as été traité durant tes plus jeunes années. Honnêtement je pense que c'est abominable. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux faire ce que tu veux, spécialement quand tu le veux."

Drago l'observait mais ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait.

"De quoi parles-tu Astoria ? J'ai eu une enfance plutôt agréable, qui t'a dit le contraire ?"

Les yeux d'Astoria s'écarquillèrent.

"Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas qui t'as dit toutes ces choses, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! La vérité est que mon père est un salaud, oui, je l'ai accepté ! Mais à part ça, mes parents ne m'ont jamais frappé ou n'ont jeté de sort sur moi ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Mais tout le monde continue de dire que tu as eu une enfance difficile... Commença-t-elle mais il l'interrompit rapidement.

- En vérité, Astoria, je me fiche royalement de toutes ces rumeurs. Je ne peux rien nier car elles reviendront, mais laisse-moi te raconter franchement pour que tu puisses comprendre. J'ai eu une enfance agréable avec tout ce qu'un enfant mérite. En étant le con que j'étais il y a quelques mois, j'ai tout fichu en l'air pour être un Mangemort. Mais Astoria, c'est bon, c'est clair maintenant. Je vais bien et j'ai compris que j'ai fait une erreur. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis un total abruti, non ?"

Elle déglutit difficilement et acquiesça timidement.

"Je suis désolée Drago. Je n'avais jamais pensé que... Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu l'idée que... Enfin tu sais quoi."

Il acquiesça brièvement.

"Bien sûr et ce n'est pas de ta faute. Dernièrement, il y a eu pas mal de rumeurs à propos de moi et de ma famille mais la majorité d'entre elles ne sont pas vraies, d'accord ? Si tu veux savoir quelque chose me concernant, alors demande-moi tout simplement ! Je ne vais pas te jeter un sort !"

Il lui sourit, rieur. Astoria ressentit quelque chose dans son ventre qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser mais elle réprima la sensation et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

"Tu n'es pas le si gros abruti que je pensais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir traitée de ces...choses, Drago. Tu es bien meilleur que je le pensais."

Sur ce, elle lui donna un bref baiser sur la joue et s'en alla rapidement.

Drago la regarda partir. Cette fille était intéressante.

* * *

**Merci à Clina, Pyreneprincesse et Elythie ! :)**


	3. Vos yeux, ils tuent la musique

**DISCLAIMER : Le texte appartient à Exceeds Expectations. Les personnages eux sont à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Vos yeux, ils tuent la musique.**

Ses parents lui avaient fait jouer du piano.

Ils l'avaient ligotées avec des fils de marionnette et avaient fait courir ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire parce que c'est ce que les gentilles petites filles devaient faire. Ils s'étaient placés derrière elle et étaient à l'affût de chaque doigt mal placé ou de chaque mauvaise note, et ils murmurait leur mécontentement mais ne disaient jamais rien à haute voix avant que la musique ne s'arrête.

Puis la tirade arrivait.

"Astoria, ma chère, avons-nous gaspillé tout ce temps ? N'as-tu rien appris ?"

"La musique Astoria, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas sentir la musique ?"

"Parfois je me demande si tu seras jamais aussi bonne que ta soeur."

C'était la dernière phrase qui faisait le plus mal. Elle n'était pas Daphné, et elle n'était pas une pianiste mais elle aimait la musique, elle pouvait la sentir couler dans ses veines, peignant ses entrailles de clés de sol et portées sans fin.

Elle ne gaspillait pas ce temps.

Elle avait tellement appris, et ils savaient qu'elle l'avait fait car ils avaient été debout derrière elle, la regardant verser son cœur et son âme dans la musique, l'observant teinter les touches blanches pâles avec le sang de ses doigts surmenés, la surveillant tandis qu'elle oubliait parfois comment respirer quand c'était tellement beau que ça en faisait mal.

Mais toujours, elle n'était pas assez bonne.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle a arrêté. Elle allait avoir dix-sept ans et elle s'est retournée vers eux, ses doigts serrant le bord de son tabouret, les jointures aussi blanches que les touches auxquelles elle renonçait. Regardant sa mère dans les yeux, Astoria leur avait dit que la musique n'était ni amusante ni excitante et que, Merlin lui pardonne, profitable quand on pouvait sentir une respiration chaude et de la déception sur sa nuque.

Elle s'était levée avec grâce et avait quitté la pièce.

Elle ne s'était pas assise au piano le lendemain matin et n'avait pas joué comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Ses parents ne le lui avaient pas demandé. Ils ne l'avaient même jamais mentionné plus tard.

Et alors Astoria avait tout simplement...arrêté.

(Mais elle aurait menti si elle avait declaré que la musique ne lui manquait pas.)

Elle tomba amoureuse à vingt-deux ans et Drago fut la seule personne à qui elle parla de son amour perdu.

Elle ne pût pas le regarder dans les yeux cependant, parce que d'une certaine façon, sa vue était voilée et ses yeux embrumés alors elle cacha sa tête dans son col et murmura à sa gorge :

" J'aimais ça. Et je suppose que je devrais les remercier pour ça, mais tout ce dont je me souviens de mes leçons est de leur putain de respiration sur mon cou, tu sais. Mais le piano me manque.

- Ça ne devrait pas." Murmura-t-il en retour et elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire alors elle demeura calme.

Ils s'endormirent cette nuit-là avec ces mots coincés entre eux.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla seule.

Elle se tira hors du lit et traversa parquet froid de leur chambre, les yeux voyant encore flous et toujours plongée dans son sommeil.

Il était là.

Dans le salon, il était assis avec un clavier sur ses genoux et il la regardait, attendant quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

"Je...Je...Je l'adore ! Toi. Je t'adore, bégaya-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui, soudainement parfaitement réveillée. - La musique ne devrait pas te manquer. Peut-être que nous n'avons pas assez de pièces pour un véritable piano mais un jour, nous en aurons un. Je te le promets."

Il conclut sa promesse d'un baiser.

"Tiens."

Elle prit le clavier dans ses mains, sentant sa densité, faisant courir ses doigts sur le plastique noir, tracent les lignes entre chaque parfaite touche.

"C'est tellement parfait, dit-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

- Joue pour moi."

Et elle le fit.

* * *

**Merci à Clina :) **


	4. Dansons sous la pluie

**DISCLAIMER : Ce texte appartient à Rainbowspring. Les personnages à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Dansons sous la pluie.**

Il pleuvait des cordes. Un véritable déluge. Aucune personne saine ne serait en dessous à ce moment présent. Mais non, moi, Drago Malefoy, était dehors sous une pluie torrentielle qui avait commencé par une fine bruine mais qui désormais, tombait du ciel telle une cascade. Pourquoi, vous demandez-vous sûrement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme sain serait-il dehors durant un jour comme celui-ci alors qu'il pourrait facilement être à l'intérieur ? Était-ce parce que j'étais perdu quelque part et que je ne savais pas où aller ? Non. Avais-je perdu quelque chose de valeur ici que je ne pouvais que chercher à cet endroit et maintenant ? Non.

N'avais-je honnêtement rien de mieux à faire ? Bien sur que non, j'étais Drago Malefoy, j'avais de bien meilleures choses à faire avec mon temps.

La raison pour laquelle j'étais ici pouvait être résumé en deux mots : Astoria Greengrass. Ma petite-amie était actuellement en train de danser sous la pluie, ses cheveux dorés mouillés et ses yeux bleus éclatant de bonheur. Elle était complètement trempée de la tête au pieds et partout entre les deux.

"Astoria, nous devons rentrer maintenant." Lui dis-je alors qu'elle tournoyait, sa fichant du fait que la pluie collait sa jupe noir et tout le reste de ses vêtements à son corps et que sa chemise rose était désormais pratiquement transparente à cause de l'eau.

"Oh allez Drago ! C'est amusant ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Astoria, tu vas attraper froid, me fâchais-je, tentant de la raisonner.

- Et bien si tu es si inquiet à l'idée de tomber malade, va à l'intérieur alors."

Astoria tournoya à nouveau.

"Cependant, je reste dehors."

Je savais que le seul moyen de pouvoir la convaincre de rentrer à l'intérieur était que j'aille la rejoindre. Soupirant, j'avançais vers l'endroit où elle dansait, aussi libre qu'une enfant, et l'accompagnais à contre-cœur. Astoria laissa échapper un cri d'allégresse et je sentis ma bouche s'étirer légèrement. Nous étions là, tous deux dansant sous la pluie, sans se soucier de rien.

Cependant, nous nous arretâmes quand nous entendîmes du tonnerre, et rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Je secouais la tête, réfléchissant à comment seule Astoria arrivait à me faire faire ce genre de choses complètement folles, comme danser sous la pluie.

* * *

** Merci à Clina, Elythie et Exceeds Expectations.**


	5. Le premier mariage depuis la guerre

**DISCLAIMER : Ce texte appartient à Weasleyjumper, les personnages à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Le Premier Mariage Depuis La Guerre**

Astoria jeta un regard sur la sombre assemblée. Pour un magnifique mariage estival, celui-ci avait été une catastrophe. La majorité des invités étaient blessés ou souffraient de la perte d'un être aimé.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa soeur nouvellement mariée, Daphné Nott.

Daphné semblait profondément affligée, reflétant sur son joli et jeune visage l'ambiance de la réception.

«Allez Daph', ce n'était pas si Théorrible.» rigola-t-elle.

Daphné lui adressa un regard amer.

«Oh très drôle Tori, je vois où tu veux en venir. Mes pauvres côtes ne pourront jamais s'en remettre.» rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Astoria fit la moue à sa soeur qui soudainement éclata en sanglots.

«Oh Daph' ! Souris c'est le jour de ton mariage ! Daph' tu es mariée !»

Astoria entoura sa grande soeur de ses bras en voulant la réconforter. Daphné pleurnicha puis tenta de se reprendre. Dans les yeux d'Astoria, Daphné avait perdu toute dignité en acceptant un mariage arrangé. L'âge d'or de la suprématie des Sang-Purs était enterré, cette sorte de tradition aurait dû disparaitre elle aussi.

«Tu as raison Tori, évidemment. Mais des gens sont morts et certains invités ici-même pourraient très bien les avoir assassiner. Les gens ne parlent même pas à Cissy et Drago.»

Daphné était réellement bouleversée, elle avait été aussi proche de Drago que celui-ci permettait les gens de l'être à l'école.

Astoria avait rencontré Narcissa, sa mère autrefois très belle avec ses cheveux blonds platine, seulement blancs désormais, quelques fois aux assemblées du Ministère. Elle réalisa soudainement où sa soeur voulait en venir.

«Amuse-toi bien Daph', je vais divertir les Malefoy avec mon charme.»

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en la quittant pour se diriger vers la table des Malefoy. Astoria avait toujours secrètement admiré Narcissa Malefoy. Son mensonge durant la Bataille, ce mensonge qu'elle avait dit au plus noir sorcier, le maillée legilimens, qui aurait pu la tuer à n'importe quel moment, mais pour son fils elle avait menti. Astoria se demanda combien d'autres mensonges elle avait proférer. Avait-elle voulu un jour devenir une Mangemorte ou était-ce purement le choix de Lucius ? Astoria avait également craint respectueusement Drago Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais paru avoir d'amis, pour autant il n'était jamais seul. Il avait été "proche" de peu de gens : Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, et Daphné, mais jamais ami. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait désiré arriver à connaitre le froid et solitaire Drago. Elle n'y était jamais parvenu.

Elle arriva à la petite table blanche où Narcissa et Drago étaient assis en silence.

«Bonjour Narcissa, Drago.» les salua-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux en réponse.

"Ça ne va pas être de la tarte." pensa Astoria.

«Puis-je m'asseoir ici ? Toutes ces discussions et ces sourires sont en train de faire souffrir mon visage.» dit Astoria, montant sa détresse en frottant ses joues.

Drago lui accorda un faible sourire. Elle dû cacher son étonnement, il n'avait jamais souri lorsqu'elle était dans les parages auparavant. Il avait esquissé ses sourires narquois et suffisants mais n'avait jamais véritablement souri.

«Bien sûr que tu peux.» répondit Narcissa.

Elle ne montra aucune émotion, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Dans toute sa vie, Astoria avait toujours seulement vu le visage de Narcissa montrer de l'ennui et de la peur.

«Merci. Ma mère ne m'embêtera pas si je parle avec des gens.»

Astoria essayait difficilement de faire la conversation.

«T'embêter ?»

Drago semblait intéressé, une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Astoria leva les yeux au ciel.

«Elle essaye de me trouver un fiancé.» répondit-elle.

Il rigola. Rigola ! Pas un ricanement ou un rire étouffé ! Elle était impatiente d'entendre ce son encore une fois, le son de son rire.

«Ma mère continue de m'arranger des rendez-vous avec de nombreuses filles de sang pur, la moitié sont mes cousines ! répondit Drago et ce fut au tour d'Astoria de rire.

- C'est parfaitement légal d'épouser sa cousine, répondit Narcissa, blessée dans son orgueil par la réaction de son fils concernant les filles qu'elle désirait marier à Drago.

- Oui mais mes enfants auront vingt orteils à chaque pied et deux têtes, rétorqua Drago.

- Ne sois pas ridicule.» siffla Narcissa.

Drago regarda sa mère, sa voix toujours amusée mais ses yeux gris sérieux.

«Le ridicule est juste ce dont j'ai besoin, lui dit-il.

- Hum, je voudrais vraiment briser cette tension mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.» déclara Astoria, un peu tristement.

Drago lui sourit.

«Je suis désolé. Ça a été quelque peu étrange comme nous étions seulement nous deux à la maison. C'est bien de fréquenter du monde, mais nous avons besoin de pratique.» expliqua-t-il.

Astoria saisit l'occasion. En lui souriant timidement elle répondit :

«Peut-être que je peux aider.»

Drago comprit ce qu'elle faisait mais voulait offrir à sa mère une chance.

«Mère, aimerais-tu engager une conversation avec Mlle Greengrass et moi ?» demanda-t-il formellement.

Narcissa déclina son offre poliment avec un signe négatif de la tête.

«Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je parle à Elladora puis je partirai. Sois rentré demain matin Drago.» répondit-elle.

Drago et Astoria lui dirent au revoir et elle s'en alla ensuite dans la foule.

«Alors Astoria, pourquoi es-tu venue parler à ma mère et moi ?» s'enquit Drago.

Astoria haussa les épaules.

«Ma soeur voulait que vous soyez tous les deux intégrés, j'ai proposé mon aide.

- Une chance que je sois le plus beau mec ici.» ajouta Drago.

Astoria le frappa gentiment sur le bras.

«Qui a dit ça ? Je te trouve personnellement insupportablement laid.» mentit-elle.

Il le devina et rigola à nouveau, le son provoquant des frissons toit le long du dos d'Astoria.

«Hum, je crois que c'est un mensonge.»

Il était très proche, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son cou.

«Comptes-tu boire mon sang ?» demanda-t-elle franchement.

Il rigola encore mais au lieu de l'entendre, elle le sentit.

«Non. Je suis plus un veela qu'un vampire, répondit-il.

- Plus vain qu'autre chose.» rétorqua-t-elle.

Il soupira face à sa défaite.

«Tu as découvert mon défaut, Astoria.»

Il fit semblant d'avoir l'air désespéré. Astoria renifla avec dédain.

«Vous avez plus qu'un défaut mon cher.» répondit-elle.

Il lui lança un autre regard de fausse souffrance.

«Vous avez une langue impitoyable, Mlle Greengrass.» soupira-t-il.

Astoria frissonna tandis que son regard réchauffait son cou.

«Oh vraiment ? Je crois que c'est vous qui êtes connu pour vos insultes.» répondit-elle, en se reculant et en se tournant pour le regarder de face.

«C'est vous qui causez toute ma douleur, ma douce.» répliqua-t-il.

Astoria respira profondément, n'osant presque pas croire à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire :

«Et bien, si ma langue vous blesse tant, pourquoi ne lui trouveriez-vous pas une meilleure utilité ? Demanda-t-elle avec audace.

- Oh, avec plaisir.» murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha, car Astoria était vraiment toute petite et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tout d'un coup, Astoria trouva un Sang-Pur avec lequel cela ne la dérangerait vraiment pas de faire perdurer la lignée de son sang.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup à Clina et Dulanoire ! :D **


	6. Tu n'es pas désolé

**DISCLAIMER : Ce texte ne m'appartient pas. Il est la propriété de XxXxSlytherinPrincessexXxX. Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Tu n'es pas désolé.**

" Combien de chances possibles croyais-tu pouvoir avoir ? Demanda-t-elle, un pied déjà derrière le pas de la porte.

- Juste une de plus, Tori s'il te plait, je t'en supplie. Je te jure que cela n'arrivera plus. Je suis tellement désolé, je t'en prie pardonne moi, supplia Drago, rampant presque.

- C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois, et celle d'avant, et celle d'encore avant. Et je t'interdis de m'insulter en disant que tu es désolé parce que tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es jamais désolé Drago Malefoy. Et tu ne le seras jamais, sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que tout ceci n'est qu'un grand jeu pour toi, et que tout ce que tu veux sont les prix et la gloire, et tu te fiches de qui sera blessé en cours de route.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je me soucie de toi Astoria !"

Elle se détourna de lui, incapable de soutenir son regard, parce qu'elle savait que si elle apercevait encore le gris profond de ses yeux, elle tomberait à nouveau dans son piège de mensonges et de tromperies.

" Je m'en soucie Tori. Tu sais que c'est le cas. J'ai fait une erreur, les gens font des erreurs. Mais ils méritent une seconde chance, tout le monde en mérite une.

- Ta seconde chance est venue et repartie dès l'instant où je t'ai vu avec ma sœur après le premier dîner de l'année. Mais j'ai continué de te pardonner, encore et encore, mais tu sais quoi ? Cela m'a pris du temps mais désormais je sais que je pourrais aller bien sans toi. Tout ce que tu as fait est de me laisser tomber et j'en suis malade. Cela ne peux plus durer, je ne reviendrai plus jamais Drago.

- Excepté pour une chose."

Drago était tout d'un coup devenu bizarrement arrogant. Son nouveau ton força Astoria à se retourner, dévorée par la curiosité.

" Tu peux uniquement ne jamais revenir si je te laisse partir, et crois-moi quand je dis que je ne compte jamais te laisser partir."

Elle laissa échapper un gloussement peu enthousiaste et compatissant.

" Tu ne comprends pas, Drago, n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai fini avec toi. Tu ne me possèdes pas, tu ne m'a jamais possédée mais je te laissais croire que tu avais quelques droits sur moi, et tu n'en a pas. J'aurais pu t'aimer à jamais Drago. J'etais prête à tout te donner mais tu as brisé cela. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'être présente et de regarder pendant que tu déchirais ma vie et la mettais en pièces. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à ressentir cette peine à nouveau. Alors je te quitte, je vais aller chercher quelqu'un de plus valeureux et de plus méritant, quelqu'un qui n'essaye pas de briser mon cœur tous les deux jours. Alors tu peux prendre cette fausse expression de regrets et allez te faire voir ! Tu peux dire que tu es désolé mais je ne te crois plus, pas comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. J'en ai fini."

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle était partie. Drago la regarda partir et pour la première fois, son cœur se brisa. 


	7. La trouver

**DISCLAIMER : Ce texte ne m'appartient pas, il a été écrit par Eighteen Inches. Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling. **

* * *

**La trouver**

Il avait fait des mauvais choix dans sa vie il avait fait des choses inexcusables et en effet il avait jeté des Sorts Impardonnables. Il n'est pas fier des choix qu'il a fait mais ce qui est fait est fait. Il devait l'accepter.

Il devait accepter de vivre avec les regards mauvais qu'il recevait à chaque fois qu'il sortait. Il devait s'accommoder aux murmures qui l'entouraient et aux gens qui le pointaient du doigt, c'était sa faute s'il était dans cette situation. Il avait choisi sa voit et en payait les conséquences.

Tout le monde le jugeait selon les histoires qu'ils avaient entendues. Il ne devrait pas y faire attention, mais pour quelque raison, au fond de lui, peut-être le faisait-il.

Il faisait face à tout en arborant une expression arrogante. Celle qu'il connaissait si bien, qui l'avait accompagnée durant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard.

Mais toujours, cela le blessait quand il captait des bouts des conversations des gens alors qu'il marchait à côté d'eux, surtout quand il entendait les mères dire à leurs enfants :

« Est-ce celui qui a tué Dumbledore ?

- Non, il était trop lâche pour le faire lui-même. »

« Tu le vois ? C'est le fils Malefoy, évite-le. Ne t'approche pas de lui. Ne le regarde même pas. »

« Ne fais pas confiance aux Malefoy, à aucun d'eux. Ils sont mauvais, surtout celui-ci. »

Chaque chose qu'il entendait était encore pire que la dernière. Il continuait seulement de porter son masque et n'exprimait pas ses véritables sentiments, car il était un Malefoy et il ne faisait pas ça. Il agissait simplement comme s'il ne les entendait pas, même s'il le faisait.

Il pensait que sa vie ne pouvait pas s'arranger, jusqu'à qu'il la rencontre _elle_.

Elle entendait les rumeurs elle-aussi mais Astoria Greengrass se fichait de son passé, elle se souciait seulement de qui il était désormais.

« Tu n'as qu'à ignorer les murmures, Drago. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre dans le passé, lui disait-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus le changer... Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est vivre dans le présent et d'aller de l'avant. »

Il l'écoutait et faisait ce qu'elle disait, parce qu'elle était la première personne qu'il rencontrait qui passait outre son nom, le nom des Malefoy. Elle ne le jugeait pas et il appréciait cela, il n'avait pas besoin de jugements en ce moment.

Rencontrer Astoria était ce dont il avait besoin. Il coupa les ponts avec ses anciens camarades de classe, même si à vrai dire c'était déjà fait. Il ignora les lettres de Pansy, pourquoi lui écrivait-elle de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il lui avait accordé un regard après qu'ils aient rompu.

Il ne se souciait plus d'elle aujourd'hui. En supposant qu'il l'ai fait un jour.

Chacune des lettres était directement jetée dans la cheminée, ni ouverte, ni lue. Il ne voulait pas reprendre ses anciens modes de vie.

Il voulait tout reprendre à zéro et Astoria était le nouveau départ de sa nouvelle vie dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus il commençait lentement à tomber amoureux d'elle. Grâce à elle, il savait qu'il reprendrait sa vie en main.

Peu importe combien ce serait dur, il changerait. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Il changerait pour elle, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il devait seulement lui prouver qu'il pouvait changer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. Les Malefoy n'en font pas.

« Tu es la raison qui fait que je veuille devenir une personne meilleure, lui dit-il. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour sortir de ça si ce n'était pas pour toi.

-Je suis ravie de l'entendre. » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Drago sourit véritablement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps et il devait remercier Astoria pour cela. Il savait que si cela avait été une autre personne, il n'aurait pas ressenti les mêmes choses ou n'aurait pas souri.

Il était heureux d'avoir la chance de tout recommencer. Il ne voulait pas imaginer sa vie sans Astoria, il savais qu'il ne l'apprécierait pas. Il serait probablement toujours en train de vivre enfermé dans le passé, au lieu de présent.

C'est grâce à Astoria qu'il s'autorisa à concevoir un enfant. C'est grâce à elle qu'il ne proférait plus d'insultes raciales aux gens, surtout à Granger, Potter ou Weasley.

C'est aussi grâce à elle qu'il salua brièvement d'un signe de la tête Potter et Weasley sur le quai 93/4. Il voulait au moins _essayer_ d'être poli, pour le bien d'Astoria.

Elle était enfin la raison de dire à Scorpius :

« Est-ce que tu les vois ?lui demanda-t-il, faisant un signe de tête en direction des Potter et des Weasley.

Sois gentil avec eux, montre-leur que tu n'es pas comme les stéréotypes que tu as entendu. »

Scorpius acquiesça et Drago sut qu'il avait donné à son fils une chance, ce serait mieux pour lui qu'il soit ami du clan Weasley, plutôt qu'ennemi. Il espérait qu'il pouvait rendre la vie de son fils plus facile que la sienne.

Tout cela était grâce à Astoria. La trouver avait été la meilleure chose qui lui été arrivée.

* * *

**Merci à LucyImaginativebrunetteWeasl ey, Dulanoire, Clina et Pom321 :)**


	8. Je ne suis pas un lâche

**DISCLAIMER : Ce texte ne m'appartient pas, il est à AstoriaAliceMalfoy. J. K. Rowling est l'heureuse propriétaire des personnages ! **

* * *

**Je ne suis pas faible**

Drago était assis tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'avait fait aucune progrès. Il avait échoué deux fois. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était désolé de ce qui était arrivé aux Weasley, il savait que s'il n'accomplissait pas sa tâche, il serait tué. Mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire. C'était cette sensation qui l'habitait tandis que des larmes coulaient lentement sur son visage. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elles avaient commencé à tomber mais désormais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Sa chevelure quasi-argentée était décoiffée et sa cravate était détachée. Lui-même était un chaos total.

Soudain, il y eu un bruit dans les escaliers menant à la tour. Drago ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne voulait pas être entendu. Quelqu'un venait. Drago se leva et attrapa sa baguette. Il alla jusqu'à la cage d'escalier de telle sorte que la personne qui arrivait ne puisse pas le voir. Et quelqu'un apparut. Drago pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de la personne.

Il la rabaissa rapidement quand il vit qui c'était.

« Astoria ? » Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Merlin que faisait-elle là ?

« Oh, dit Astoria, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici.

- Je n'y suis pas, répondit Drago, j'allais partir.

- Drago ? »

la vois d'Astoria était subitement inquiète. Drago la regarda et réalisa qu'elle devait avoir remarqué qu'il venait de pleurer.

« As-tu pleuré? demanda Astoria.

- Non. » répondit durement Drago.

Lui et Astoria se connaissaient. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois quand Astoria avait seulement deux ans et Drago quatre. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié Astoria parce qu'elle avait toujours été très gentille avec les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Traître-à-leur-sang. Mais depuis quelques années Drago avait appris à l'apprécier. Elle était toujours aimable avec lui, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait insultée de si nombreuses fois.

Soudain, Astoria entoura Drago de ses bras. C'était quelque chose à laquelle Drago n'était pas habitué. Être si proche d'une autre personne. Bien sûr, Pansy avait toujours était prêtre à l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait mais il y avait quelque chose en Astoria que Pansy n'avait pas.

Peut-être était-ce le fait que d'une étrange façon, Drago respectait Astoria. Comme il respectait Théodore Nott. Il y avaient très peu de personnes à Serpentard qui ne voulaient pas agir comme Crabbe et Goyle, qui ne voulaient pas être vu comme ses serviteurs ou ses sous-fifres. Ces personnes incluaient Théodore et Astoria.

Astoria n'avait jamais accepté la manière dont Drago traitait les autres et il le savait mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de la faire arrêter. Et maintenant qu'elle était en train de l'étreindre, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour d'elle.

Astoria était parfaitement au courant du fait que Drago avait agit d'une manière très étrange durant ces derniers mois. En fait, en y repensant, il avait été bizarre durant toute l'année. Elle avait bien une idée du pourquoi du comment, mais elle espérait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Seulement, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir.

« Montre-moi. » murmura Astoria à l'oreille de Drago.

Il se recula, semblant choqué. Cela fit littéralement souffrir le cœur d'Astoria. Même si elle et Drago n'étaient pas des amis aussi proches, elle détestait tout de même de le voir ainsi. Tellement vulnérable.

« Montre-moi ton bras Drago. » demanda Astoria.

Sa vois était douce mais ferme. Elle avait besoin de voir son bras. Elle voulait savoir si les rumeurs étaient vraies. S'il avait la Marque.

Avec lenteur et dubitation, Drago fit ce qu'Astoria lui demandait et releva sa manche gauche et dessus, sur son bras s'étendait la Marque des Ténèbres. Astoria ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit soudainement très faible.

« Pourquoi ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Drago regarda Astoria. Son expression le rendit malade. Elle le détestait, n'est-ce pas ? D'avoir reçu la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle le haïssait. Drago remit sa manche et avança d'un pas vers Astoria.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ? » murmura Astoria.

Drago ne fit que la regarder.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Je suis celui qui a reçu la Marque des Ténèbres ! »

Drago était désormais furieux. Comment pouvait-elle être si égoïste ?

« Je suis celui avec la Marque ! Comment cela peut-il t'arriver , Mais cela ne t'arrive pas ! »

Astoria leva les yeux vers Drago. Elle était abasourdie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était au bord des larmes. Elle s'avança vers lui lentement et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère. Je suis certaine de perdre mon père. Je ne veux pas te perdre. » dit-elle.

Les derniers mots n'avaient été que murmurés. Tout était vrai. Sa mère était morte, son père était un Mangemort et Astoria avait peur pour lui et maintenant cela.

Drago posa son front sur le sien.

« Je ne suis pas un lâche, dit-il plus pour lui-même.

- Je sais, chuchota Astoria. Je sais. »

C'était la première fois qu'Astoria l'avait entendu dire ces mots mais elle savait qu'ils avaient toujours été là. A hanter son esprit. Elle savait également que Drago n'avait sûrement pas eu le choix lorsqu'il avait prit la Marque des Ténèbres.

Soudainement, Drago la relâche et se dirigea vers la rambarde, regardant l'énorme lac à côté du Château. Elle pouvait le voir trembler et elle savait qu'il était en train de pleurer.

Astoria le regarda un moment avant de décider quelque chose. Elle ne le perdrait pas. Drago pouvait le faire. Quoiqu'il ait à faire, il pouvait le faire.

« Drago, dit Astoria, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu n'es pas faible. »

Cela ne donna rien. Cela sembla juste rendre Drago encore plus fâché.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je suis ou ce que je ne suis pas ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois que je suis ! » Hurla-t-il.

Astoria regarda tout autour, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne près d'ici. Vérifiant que personne ne l'avait entendu.

« Tu as raison, dit-elle enfin en marchant vers Drago. Mais tu peux me le dire. Tu peux... »

Astoria ne finit jamais ce qu'elle était en train de dire car Drago l'embrassa. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'embrassait en retour. Elle savait seulement que Drago la serrait très fort, presque comme s'il avait peur qu'elle puisse disparaître. Peut-être était-il seulement en train de chercher quelque chose qui puisse le distraire ?

Lorsqu'il se recula enfin, il y avait une légère coloration sur son visage.

« Est-ce que ça t'a aidé ? Demanda Astoria avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Pas vraiment. »répondit Drago.

Les yeux d'Astoria s'écarquillèrent.

« Alors peut-être devrions-nous réessayer. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Et sur ce, elle l'embrassa. Drago savait qu'aider Astoria ne l'aiderait pas dans sa tâche mais il savait que cela le divertirait et peut-être était-ce ce dont il avait besoin. Peut-être que tout irait bien. Après tout, Astoria avait dit qu'elle tenait à lui. Plus ou moins.

« Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fait.»Chuchota Drago quand il rompit le baiser.

Astoria sourit légèrement.

« Je suis presque sûre que tout le monde est au courant des choses que tu as faites. Seulement personne ne sait que c'était toi. » dit-elle.

Drago ne répondit rien à cela. Il s'écarta seulement d'elle à nouveau. Il recula de quelques pas, puis encore de quelques autres. Puis soudainement il s'écroula. Il tomba tout simplement sur ses genoux. Il s'assit alors normalement sur le sol et tira l'un de ses genoux contre son torse. Astoria se précipita vers lui, de peur que quelque chose puisse aller mal, hormis son état mental.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Drago acquiesça simplement. Il ne voulait pas tout lui expliquer. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il pouvait mourir dans quelques mois s'il ne réussissait pas.

Drago pouvait encore se souvenir des mots du Seigneurs des Ténèbres : _Tu dois réussir. Si ce n'est pas le cas...il y aura un châtiment. Toi ou un membre de ta famille pourrait ne pas survivre._

Bien sûr, la mère de Drago n'était pas là quand il lui avait dit cela. En vérité, il était seul avec le Seigneur. Cela avait été le moment plus effrayant de sa vie.

Soudainement surpris, Drago remarqua qu'Astoria était à nouveau en train de le serrer coutre elle. Cette fois-ci il ne lutta pas, il soupira et reposa sa tête sur le cou de la fille. Puis avec un autre soupir, il la repoussa légèrement.

« Drago... »protesta Astoria.

Drago posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et ensuite les embrassa tout doucement.

« Assied-toi. » ordonna-t-il.

Astoria agréa d'un signe de tête et essaya de s'asseoir à côté de lui mais il l'attrapa par la taille et l'assis sur ses genoux. Drago ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était là, assis avec ses bras enroulés autour d'Astoria, Astoria au nom de Merlin !

Oui, il était là, même s'il aurait certainement dû être en train de réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître. Mais il s'en fichait à cet instant. Astoria seulement comptait.

* * *

**Merci à Manonwarswolf, Clina, et Pom ! :D**

**PS : Pour les reviewers que je remercient encore, j'aimerais si possible que vous donniez votre impression sur le texte en lui-même, d'habitude je ne demande pas forcément cela, mais comme je ne suis que la traductrice et que j'envoie les reviews traduites aux auteurs originaux, recevoir des commentaires sur leur texte serait génial pour eux ! Merci ! :)**


	9. Viens danser avec moi

**DISCLAIMER : Ce texte ne m'appartient pas, il est à ninjacatchester :) Les personnages sont J . K . Rowling et la chanson est celle de Frank Sinatra !**

* * *

**Viens danser avec moi**

Astoria n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Pourquoi ? La réponse était simple. Elle n'appréciait pas ces grandes soirées organisées par le Ministère. Elles étaient longues et ennuyantes pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de la haute société. Et Mlle Greengrass n'en faisait pas partie.

Elle était de sang pur, mais ça ne comptait plus dans les cercles du Ministère aujourd'hui. Elle était allée à Serdaigle, alors elle était intelligente mais elle manquait d'une certaine ambition qui l'aurait fait se démarquer, comme ses professeurs avaient dit. Et honnêtement, elle s'en fichait pas mal.

La musique lui cassait les oreilles, une chanson de Celestina Moldubec qu'Astoria était certaine d'avoir entendue des millions de fois et qu'elle avait détestée tout autant qu'aujourd'hui. Malgré l'affreuse musique, il y avait des couples qui tournoyaient sur la piste de danse.

D'autres se trouvaient près du buffet et le Ministère ne pouvait seulement qu'être aperçu entre une multitude de gens rassemblés tout autour de lui. Il y avait quelques couples qui s'embrassaient dehors dans le jardin, prétendant qu'ils se promenaient. Il y avait également quelques personnes cependant qui, comme Astoria, ne s'amusaient pas, et ils étaient dispersés dans le hall, adossés aux murs, renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Ils étaient si indéfinissables que personne profitant de la fête ne les aurait remarqués, et n'aurait encore moins essayé de leur faire la conversation.

La musique changea et Astoria gémit. C'était une de ces épouvantables chansons dont elle ne se rappelait pas du nom, mais elle détestait et les paroles et la mélodie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte et vit qu'elle était là depuis une heure.

Elle soupira et décida qu'elle était autorisée à partir. Alors, elle se dirigea vers la porte mais quelqu'un derrière elle lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna ennuyée et prête à balancer un « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » mais elle se retrouva face à Drago Malefoy.

« Et bien, et bien, et bien, dit-il en souriant narquoisement comme le Chat Cheshire. Si ce n'est pas Mademoiselle Astoria Greengrass en personne.

-Drago, le salua-t-elle distante.

-Dis-moi, tu ne comptais pas essayer de partir, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Astoria releva le menton et dit :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

-Oh tu sais, commença-t-il souriant toujours tel un chat ayant attrapé une souris. Ou, dans ce cas, une fille. Peut-être le fait que tu te dirigeais vers la porte après avoir passé la dernière demi-heure immobile à la même place.

-C'était seulement depuis 26 minutes, lui dit Astoria. Et comment sais-tu cela ? Est-ce que tu m'observais ? »

Au lieu de se sentir embarrassé, Drago fit un sourire en coin et répondit :

« Bien sûr que je t'observais. Je devais vérifier que tu n'étais venue avec personne. »

Astoria arqua un sourcil.

« Oh et pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien, déclara Drago, tout d'abord, je voulais être sûr que ta sœur n'était pas ici. »

- Elle est ici, l'informa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et Drago balaya immédiatement les alentours du regard, tel un espion à qui on viendrait de dire que quelqu'un est ici pour le tuer. Mais elle n'est plus sur toit. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Drago soupira de soulagement avant de regarder à nouveau autour de lui.

« Alors où est-elle, demanda-t-il.

- Dehors dans les jardins en train de rouler des pelles à Théodore, dit Astoria.

- Oh alors ils sont ensemble maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Vérifia-t-il alors que ses sourcils se levaient. J'ai entendu des rumeurs, mais je n'étais pas sûr de leur véracité.

- Oh elles sont vraies, murmura Astoria.

- Ca ne semble pas te ravir, remarqua Drago.

- Et bien, non, admit Astoria.

- Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? lui demanda Drago.

- Non, dit-elle.

- S'il te plaît. » La supplia-t-il.

Astoria secoua la tête.

« Oh steuplaît, steuplaît, steuplaît ! » la pressa Drago, lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel et céda :

« Bien. J'aimais bien Théo. Comme dans « bien aimer ».

- Alors tu es jalouse ? La questionna Drago sur un ton qui lui semblait légèrement déçu.

Non, je suis seulement énervée contre ma sœur. » Lui répondit brusquement Astoria.

Lorsque Drago l'interrogea du regard, elle continua :

« J'ai dit que je l'aimais bien. Ce n'est plus le cas, mais c'est moi qui les ai présentés, et maintenant tout ce qu'ils font ne consiste qu'à se bécoter. Tout. Le. Temps. »

Drago hocha la tête, essayant d'adopter une expression sage, cependant il échoua misérablement.

« Bon, peu importe, l'autre raison qui faisait que je te regardais était que je voulais être sûr que personne n'était avec toi, parce que je me demandais si tu avais un rencard, déclara-t-il.

- Si seulement ! Railla Astoria.

- Bien au contraire, dit Drago. Je vérifiais que tu n'étais avec personne parce que je voulais te demander de danser.

- Toi, le célèbre Drago Malefoy, danser avec moi ? demanda-t-elle incrédule, en levant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Drago tandis que les premières notes d'une chanson moldue résonnaient dans l'air.

_Hey there, cutes, put on your dancin' boots and come dance with me_

« Viens danser avec moi.» Dit-il.

Astoria soupira et prit sa main, lui donnant l'autorisation de l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

_Come on dance with me, what an evenin' for some Terpsichore._

« Savais-tu, commença Drago en attirant Astoria dans ses bras, que Terpsichore est la muse grecque de la danse ?

- Vraiment ? Murmura Astoria.

- Oui vraiment, dit Drago. Tu vois, maintenant tu as appris quelque chose. N'es-tu pas heureuse d'avoir décidé de danser avec moi. »

_Pretty face, I know a swingin' place, come on dance with me._

_Romance with me on a crowded floor._

_And while the rhythm swings, what lovely things I'll be sayin'_

_'cause what is dancin' but makin' love set to music playin' ?_

« Bien sûr que je le suis. » Dit Astoria.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago.

« Oh, ne deviens pas suffisant à cause de ça. » marmonna-t-elle.

_When the band begin to leave the stand and folks start to roam_

_As we walk home cheek to cheek we'll be_

_Come on come on come on come on and dance with me_

« Tu sais, tu es une danseuse plutôt convenable, lui dit Drago.

- Ravie de ne pas te décevoir. » Lui répondit sèchement Astoria.

_Hey there, cutes, put on your Basie boots and come dance with me._

_Come on dance with me, what an evening for some Terpsichore._

_Pretty face, I know a swigin' place, come on dance with me._

_Romance with me on a crowded floor._

« Oh allez ! Dit Drago. Souris. Il ne faut pas tout voir en noir, tu sais. »

A sa plus grande surprise, Astoria soupira et dit :

« Je sais… C'est juste… C'est juste que je n'apprécie pas vraiment être au Ministère, tu sais ?

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ? » Demanda Drago.

_And while the rhythm swings, what cuckos things I'll be sayin'_

_For what is dancin' but makin' love set to music playin' ?_

« Je suppose… médita Astoria. Je suppose que je ne voulais pas être seule pour la St-Valentin.

- C'est naturel, agréa Drago calmement, l'attirant plus près. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici aussi. »

Astoria hocha seulement la tête avant de la reposer contre son torse. Drago la regarda surpris, avant de sourire et de poser son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

_When the band begins to leave the stand and folks start to roam_

_As we wing home cheek to cheek we'll be_

_Come on come on come on come on and dance with me_

« Tu sais Astoria, murmura Drago dans ses cheveux, je t'aime vraiment bien. »

Astoria soupira de contentement et dit tout bas :

« Je t'aime bien aussi Drago.

- Pourrais-je te revoir ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle leva la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_Come on and dance with me._

« Ca me plairait beaucoup. » Lui dit-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Merci à Elythie et Clina :)**


End file.
